1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing device capable of communicating with a plurality of scanners, a scanner device, and a non-transitory storage medium storing a plurality of instructions executable by a computer of the information processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a scanner including a sensor provided on a document support for supporting a document to be scanned. In such a scanner, detection of the sensor allows determination of whether a document is set on the document support or not.